tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Weaselpie
Weaselpie is an evil RED Sniper TF2 Monster created by YouTube users Sonicrulez11 and Kugawattan. He is the main antagonist of The Wrath of Weaselpie!. Appearance and Personality Weaselpie is an incredibly evil clone of Weaselcake. He is distinguishable from Weaselcake due to his regular Sniper attire, lack of a hat, and a slightly deeper voice. Origin Weaselpie was created when Doc Jarate shot Weaselcake with a Stickybomb Launcher modified to create an evil clone of him. The cloning device obviously had some bugs, as it didn't clone Weaselcake's clothes properly and didn't even clone his hat. Behaviour and Personality While Weaselcake is a passive and cheerful TF2 Freak, Weaselpie is the exact opposite. Weaselpie is ruthless, evil, and merciless towards most living things. He absolutely despises people that do good and dislikes making allies aside from Doc Jarate. Powers and Abilities Weaselpie, being a duplicate of Weaselcake, has the exact same powers and abilities as Weaselcake: He levitates because his legs are broken and moves by teleporting from place to place. Weaselpie has a long, prehensile tongue with which he can grab objects or other beings. One thing Weaselpie noticeably lacks is the ability to electrocute people using his tongue, however, he has the ability to ignite people using his tongue. Whenever he turns his head, an explosion will occur anywhere. Like Weaselcake, Weaselpie is unaware of where the explosion will occur. Just like Weaselcake, Weaselpie's most powerful abilities are colour-coded. Each time he uses one of them, his stomach inflates and he changes colour to the one associated with the particular power. The colors are exactly the same as Weaselcake's: *Green: A small Acid vomit, which can apparently melt even metal. *Red: Head implosion, the enemy's head becomes smaller and smaller until there's nothing left. It's an ability which is usually enough to kill an enemy in one hit. *Light green: Gravity; the target becomes green as well. At this point Weaselpie is able to move and throw around the target like a ragdoll. *Blue: Nailgun, a big, accurate nail is shot from his mouth at high speed. *White: Jarate-tize, turns the enemy into a Jarate. The victim survives and can speak, but for all intents and purposes becomes a jar of piss. *Orange: Shrink arms, removes the muscle and fat from his enemies' arms. An ability utilized to physically weaken the enemy. *Pink: Cake, a non-combat ability that serves as a source of food. *Black: Inflation, an ability which causes the enemy to inflate like a balloon. As the target goes up in the air, it will eventually explode. *Clear: Reflection, deflects and redirects the incoming non-physical attacks at their source. Faults and Weaknesses *Weaselpie cannot utilize any of his powers when pinned to the floor. As a result, he is extremely vulnerable to melee combatants who somehow manage to get close to him. In addition, if he's beheaded, this limits Weaselpie's powers to just his stretchable tongue. Fortunately for him, he can grab the beheaded torso with his tongue and put his head back into its position to gain his powers again. *His abilities are nullified by anti-psychic fields. EMP impulses may severely weaken their power and Weaselpie's control over them. *For someone who is familiar with Weaselpie, he can be a fairly predictable opponent, as he gives away what he's going to do next by changing colour. Trivia *Weaselpie was originally going to just be a red duplicate of Weaselcake with a hat and an evil grin. This was scrapped in favour of a more distinguishable look from Weaselcake. A screenshot of the initial look can be found here. Notable Videos *''The Wrath of Weaselpie!'' **The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 1 **The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 2 **The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 3 **The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 4 Category:Berserkers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Glass Cannons Category:Magicians Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Reality-warpers Category:RED Team Category:Snipers Category:Monsters made by Sonicrulez11 Category:Monsters made by Kugawattan